


Night's Rest

by YakuzaDog



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Can be interpreted as Gen, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Pre-Slash, takes place during the first three months at the motor inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YakuzaDog/pseuds/YakuzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on her night watch, Carley sparks an unexpected and friendly conversation with Lilly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: there is a brief mention of a gendered slur.

It’s another late night and another long watch duty for Carley. She sits alone on top of the RV, the sound of crickets chirping and the trees rustling in the breeze the only noises keeping her company.

Admittedly, Carley finds the quiet ambience to be rather calming more so than eerie. It’s a hell of a lot better than the frequent arguing and banter that constantly transpires during the daylight hours. If she was honest with herself, she almost looks forward to darkness settling over the motel. With the darkness came the members of the group retreating to their respective rooms for the evening and with that came silence—peace, at least until the next morning.

Carley leans back in her chair and languidly stretches her arms behind her. It has been a few hours now and exhaustion is beginning to creep over her.

At the sound of approaching footsteps below her, Carley turns her head to see who it is.

“Hey,” Lilly greets from below.

“Oh. Hey,” Carley replies, a bit surprised to see her still up. It must be way past midnight at this time. “Is something wrong?”

Lilly shrugs her shoulders. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Ah.” Carley knew the feeling. Sleeping during the apocalypse was a bit more difficult to manage than before. Too many thoughts, too many fears…

“I can take over your watch for you,” Lilly requests. “I don’t think I’ll be able to fall asleep again anytime soon.”

Carley considers the option of heading in early, but something tells her she won’t be able to find sleep easily either. She shakes her head. “It’s all right. I don’t really feel like heading in just yet either. I can still handle the watch for another hour.”

Lilly purses her lips and walks towards the RV. “Well, I’ll just join you then.”

“Oh. Well, okay,” Carley says. She wasn’t really expecting any company, especially not from Lilly. It wasn’t that she didn’t like Lilly, per se; it was just that she thought Lilly wasn’t exactly the easiest to make lighthearted conversation with. Sitting alone with her might be a little awkward…

Lilly climbs up to the top of the RV and unfolds a spare lawn chair, settling next to Carley.

Silence blankets the two from that moment on. Carley would almost call it a comfortable silence, but it almost feels like she should say something to break it. She doesn’t really know why; she’s not exactly friends with Lilly, so she doubts that Lilly would be up for any kind of small chat. Either way, something about the quiet and Lilly’s presence makes Carley feel like squirming in her seat instead of relaxing.

“I almost kind of prefer the evenings over the days now,” Lilly mutters after a few minutes, breaking Carley from her reverie. “It’s just… so much calmer. It’s the only time I can really think in peace.”

Carley chuckles softly. “I was honestly just thinking the exact same thing earlier.”

Lilly’s lip twitches, a hint of a smile.

“Although,” Carley continues, “it is pretty boring. The quiet helps and all, but I still can’t quite clear my head like I want to. I wish I could just go for a nice, long run.”

“Oh, I know,” Lilly sighs. “God, it’s almost ironic. We’re in the middle of a fucking apocalypse and even just a morning jog is out of the question.”

“Well, not completely out of the question. Just a matter of time and place, you know?” Carley jests.

“Ha ha,” Lilly scoffs in feign. Her eyes are bright with amusement, though.

Carley smiles. “You know, I bet I wouldn’t even have that hard of a time fitting in with those monsters. I feel and look the part of a zombie right now,” she grimaces.

“I think you look fine,” Lilly responds evenly.

Carley raises her eyebrows at the comment but doesn’t say anything.

Silence returns for a few minutes—this time more comfortable.

Lilly leans forward, elbows braced on her knees, and balances her chin in the palms of her hands. “Sometimes, I think about what it would be like to just run away,” Lilly says just above a whisper. “What it would be like to just… get away from what we’re doing and just run and hope it solves everything.” She shakes her head bitterly. “It’s stupid. But sometimes I just can’t help myself from thinking about it.”

Carley turns her head to look at Lilly. “Yeah. I know. It’s almost funny how your head can convince you into doing something stupid like that… something that sounds hopeful but really would just make things worse. It’s… scary.”

Lilly hums softly in agreement. “It’s best to just stay here. There’s no knowing what danger could be out there. And besides, I couldn’t just leave everyone behind. Or well… sometimes I wish I could, but… you know.”

Carley nods understandingly. She’s not exactly sure what’s best for their group and what to do, but now’s not a good time to get into that kind of discussion. It’s exactly the kind of talk she likes to avoid.

“I know that most people here would probably be glad if I left, though,” Lilly continues. “I’m just the ‘big old bitch’ calling the shots, bossing everyone around.”

“Hey,” Carley speaks up, “you know, that’s not totally true. I know you’re just trying to do what’s best for the group; I get that. It’s just… you know, bosses always kind of have to fill in the role of the ‘asshole,’ according to… everyone who’s _not_ the boss. It’s just something that comes with the job, unfortunately.”

Lilly lifts her head from her hands and turns to look at Carley, an inquisitive look on her face. She turns her head back to look at the floor. “Thanks,” she whispers.

Carley smiles to herself. She’s glad to know that Lilly accepts her sympathy and that she’s willing to confide in her in the first place.

Before the two are able to settle back into another complacent silence, a sudden rustle by one of the dumpsters startles them both. Lilly stands up, her rifle armed and in aim, eyes roaming for the source of the noise. Carley stays low, her pistol held close and ready to fire.

The rustling noise chimes again and the source reveals itself on top of the dumpster: a cat. As soon as its presence is made clear, the animal flees and escapes into the forest.

“Ugh. Damn cats,” Lilly groans, sitting back heavily in her chair.

Carley holsters her gun and sits down as well. “Didn’t even think those guys were around anymore.”

“I’m both glad and I’m not. Seeing one of those might just mean there is still wildlife out there that we can eat. On the other hand, it irks me to know those things are still around even when the dead is walking.”

“Not a cat person, huh?” Carley asks, amused.

“Nope.”

“Mm. I personally don’t really care too much, either or. I’m fine with whatever animal doesn’t keep me awake at three in the morning.”

Lilly huffs out a laugh. “I used to be fine with them.” She pauses, as if thinking over her next words. “An ex of mine… she used to have a cat. God, I hated it. I swear that walking piece of fur was like some devil incarnate.”

 “Oh God,” Carley chuckles. “Got any scars to show from it?”

“A few, actually. Physically and mentally.” Lilly shakes her head at the memory. “I remember I used to sometimes watch videos of cats falling off things as a way of retributive fulfillment.”

Carley pauses to imagine the scenario. Lilly, curled up in pajamas in a darkened room, the light of a computer shining on her wickedly grinning face, the sound of cats’ pained meowing muffled in the background.

She can’t help the burst of hearty laughter that erupts from her.  Her back hunches forward as the unruly giggles take over all control.

“What are you laughing at?” Lilly gapes.

Carley incoherently waves her arms in front of her. “Y-you… you and… cats,” she tries to speak through her unrelenting laughter. An ungainly snort escapes during her next attempted try at speaking, which only causes her to laugh harder.

Lilly tries to hold back a smile at the scene in front of her before she too joins in with the laughing.

“Hey!” calls a voice from behind them. “Everything all right?”

Carley and Lilly clumsily turn around in their chairs, still shaking with mirth, and see Lee standing on the second floor outside of his room, hands on his hips.

“I am—we… are so… sorry,” Lilly stammers, giggles still coating her voice.

“No, no, it’s fine,” Lee responds lightheartedly and waves a hand. “I’m all for laughter around here. I just wasn’t expecting it from _you two_.”

Finally, their laughter dies down until there are only grins plastered on each of their faces. Carley coughs, trying to catch her breath, and speaks up. “Sorry. Guess we got kind of loud, huh?”

Lee chuckles warmly. “Yeah, I’ll say. Almost thought someone was being attacked for a second.”

Lilly clears her throat. “Right. Again, sorry about that, Lee. Head back to sleep, okay?”

“Will do. But don’t let me stop you two from having fun.” He smiles. “It’s a nice sight to see.”

Lee turns around and heads back into his room.

Carley takes a glance at Lilly and catches her looking back. They both smile and breathe out a laugh. Lilly looks away and shakes her head in amusement. Carley feels a blush creep along her neck and warm the back of her ears.

This really was a new development between them. Carley’s glad Lilly spent time with her, in the end.

Lilly turns back and looks kindly at Carley. “How about you head in for the night? I can take over.”

Carley wants to say no. She wants to stay outside and keep talking with Lilly, but right when she tries to voice her disagreement, a heavy yawn tears itself from her and leaves her feeling dizzy. Okay, maybe she is more exhausted than she thought. “Yeah. All right.”

Carley stands up from her chair and turns to head towards the ladder of the RV, when she feels Lilly gently grab her elbow.

“I, uh… thanks,” Lilly says, “For your hard work today. And...” Her words falter.

“It’s no problem, chief,” Carley smiles warmly. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Lilly smiles back. “Goodnight, Carley.”

“Goodnight, Lilly.”

Carley heads back down off the RV and goes to her room of the motel. She smiles to herself as she gets ready for bed.

Sleep would come easy tonight. And hopefully, many more nights in the future.


End file.
